


Lessons of hope in embers

by themistyeyeofthemountain



Series: We were brilliant until we died [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (sort of), Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, James doesn't know how to act normal with Lily, Jily-centered, Marauders' Era, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Remus gives advice, Remus knows better, Sassy Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistyeyeofthemountain/pseuds/themistyeyeofthemountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" “-There is an actual point in what I'm trying to say here, Prongs. You think you'll ever be ready to listen?<br/>- I'm all ears, Wolfie.<br/>- Thanks, Bambi. Now,” he said, his smirk disappearing, “let's summarize what Lily reproaches you.<br/>- Is that really necessary?<br/>- Shut up and listen, Potter, for I am sent by celestial authorities to enlighten you with the beacon of truth. Now, Lily says that you're egocentric, vain, full of yourself, a bully and, basically, a git, which is quite true in itself, despite my five-year efforts to coax you out of it.” "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons of hope in embers

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo people. A plot bunny attacked me two hours ago and coerced me into writing this, that goes completely unbetta-ed (and as English is far from being my first language, be kind and tell me if you spot any mistakes or nonsensical sentences). I really wanted specific interaction between James and Remus, whose friendship often goes overlooked, and a bit of a sassy Remus, because Merlin knows this boy cannot be out-sassed. As usual, have fun and don't forget comments feed my greedy soul.  
> (And please do forgive me for the tags)
> 
> Update : right, so, I'd said this would be part of the multi-chapter fic I've been writing (btw, the two first chapters are posted), but things spiralled a bit out of control and this doesn't really fit any more. I still keep it in the series because of Reasons (mainly because that's how I think one of the conversation James and Remus had when Remus was at the Potters' happened), but this is no longer part of my canon. Just so you know.

Most of the times, when Lily insulted him, snapped at him or plainly ignored him, he acted as if he hadn't even registered her answer, his swagger and his smile unfaltering. It was a bit like Sirius acted when he received a letter or a Howler from his parents, always exaggerating his poses and giving way to his drama queen side. The other three wouldn't say anything, and only Remus' lingering hugs, James' forceful claps on the shoulder and Peter's constant offerings of sweets showed they knew something was definitely wrong. In his own case, though, he wasn't sure any of them knew how bad Lily's endless rejection hurt; he rhapsodized about her, of course, but never told anyone, not even Sirius – not even _Sirius_ – how every time he saw her, his heart started uncontrollably racing, nor how he felt dizzy each time her eyes passed on him, or simply how hopelessly in _love_ he was with her. The whole school knew James Potter thought of a date with Evans as the utmost prize he could get, but nobody knew he could actually picture the two of them in three years, in ten years, in fifty years, surrounded by children and grandchildren.

Or so he believed.

The Common Room was quiet around him, which was normal considering the ungodly hour it must be. He couldn't sleep, though; the way Lily had sneered at him at lunch weighed on his mind; and, after staring at the canopy of his bed for an hour, he'd tossed the covers and went down to the Common Room, completely forgetting that one of his dorm mates was such a light sleeper the fall of a leaf could practically wake him. That's why he almost shrieked when Remus laid a hand on his shoulder. A low chuckle escaped the werewolf's throat.

“- Relax, Prongs. 'M not gonna eat you, we had dinner four hours ago. Besides, you're not what someone could call appetizing.

\- Har bloody har. How funny, Lupin. Hilarious.

\- I know, that's my second name,” Remus shot back, sinking down on the couch next to him. A short lapse of comfortable silence ensued, that was, quite unusually, broken by Remus.

“- What's the matter?”

James shot him a sideways glance.

“- Couldn't sleep, thinking too much about your gloriously hot, sexy body. You got me all rilled up.

\- I know firelight makes my hair copper-ish, Prongs, but my distinct lack of feminine parts ought to convince you I'm not Lily.”

James didn't answer. His friends were constantly saying things like that and he usually wouldn't care, but, right now it hit far too close to home for his liking. He felt more than saw Remus frowning, and he could almost hear the cogs turning in his mind. Then the other boy's eyes widened slightly, realization dawning on him. _And here we go._

“- You know, Sirius is worried about you.”

_Well, that's not what I was expecting._

“- Hum,” he answered quite eloquently.

“- He sees how Lily's reactions hurt you. He _knows_.

\- Really? I... I thought I was being pretty, well...

\- Subtle? That's an oxymoron when it's you we're talking about, Prongsie. Wait, do you know what an oxymoron is?”

James glared for good measure, but there wasn't any heat in it. Remus watched him for a moment, studying him, as if he could see things on James' face that James himself wasn't aware of.

“- I worry as well, you know.”

He scoffed and Remus rolled his eyes.

“- Let me be the mother hen for once in this relationship, Potter. And back to my point, Sirius _really_ worries. It's just, he can't help you, not on this one. You know he's pretty useless come to girls, and even though he manages quite well with Lily when you aren't around, he has no idea of how to help you.

\- So that's where you come in and save the day?

\- Don't go sarcastic on me, sweetheart.

\- I wouldn't dare, oh Supreme Master of all Sassy Things.” Remus rolled his eyes again.

“- They're gonna fall off one day if you keep rolling them like that, Moony.

\- Whatever. There is an actual point in what I'm trying to say here, Prongs. You think you'll ever be ready to listen?

\- I'm all ears, Wolfie.

\- Thanks, Bambi. Now,” he said, his smirk disappearing, “let's summarize what Lily reproaches you.

\- Is that really necessary?

\- Shut up and listen, Potter, for I am sent by celestial authorities to enlighten you with the beacon of truth. Now, Lily says that you're egocentric, vain, full of yourself, a bully and, basically, a git, which is quite true in itself, despite my five-year efforts to coax you out of it,” he grinned. James felt relief wash over him. He wasn't, like Sirius, verging on autistic when it came to express his feelings, but he did feel vaguely uncomfortable, and Remus' banter at least was safe, well-known territory. “But, in all seriousness, Prongs, when it's only the four of us, you're a great guy. You're nice, you're brilliant, you're kind and funny and dependable, and I'd even say you're a good friend.

\- Well, thanks, Moony. Feeling's returned.” The two of them wore identical smiles, hazel and golden eyes glinting in the dim light of the slowly dying embers in the fireplace. They both understood what the other was saying, under all the banter and the mocking, and James felt the beginning of a warm feeling settling in his chest. He sometimes forgot to show Remus how much he cared for him; Sirius and him were brothers, everyone knew that, and Peter was his shadow – a shadow he did care about as well, a bit like Peter Pan, he thought –, but when it came to Remus people might have thought they were less important to each other, and they couldn't have been more wrong. They loved each other; and even though they wouldn't admit it under torture, they were quite aware of it.

“- What I'm trying to say is, have you ever thought of stopping your showing off when Lily's around?”

James shrugged.

“- If I'm as amazing as you seem to believe, Mister Moony, she'll maybe end up understanding it if I keep trying, won't she?

\- Precisely my point. She won't.”

He frowned.

“- I don't get it.”

Remus sighed and massaged his right temple with his hand, a familiar gesture that came when he was trying to explain something to Peter, or make the other three understand the frankly enormous technical problem in the next prank they planned.

“- Okay, let's look at it differently. Do you know what is Lily's favourite colour?”

James shook his head.

“- And what about her favourite book?”

Same answer.

“- Alright, do you know what she likes to do when she's got free time? Or what kind of music she listens to? Or her sister's name?

\- Actually, I know that one! Her sister's Petunia, isn't it?

\- Yeah. And you know that because...?”

James muttered something inaudible.

Remus' smirk grew larger.

“- Come again?

\- Because you told me. In third year.

\- And the other questions?

\- I don't know! How would I know that, Moony?

\- Well, I dunno. Padfoot does know the answers though.”

James opened his mouth, ready to lash something at the other boy, who held up his hand in a soothing gesture.

“- Prongs. Listen to me. Have you ever had a proper conversation with her?”

James closed his mouth and stared at the worn-out patterns on the couch's velvet without really seeing them, thinking. The answer soon became quite clear.

“- Well, no. But every time I go near her, she tells me to fuck off!

\- And why is that?” asked Remus in his Professor Lupin Patented voice. James shrugged noncommittally.

“- Because you ask her out _every time_ you see her, Prongs. And that doesn't let space to real conversation.”

As James resolutely stayed silent, Remus kept on.

“- I know you want to go out with her, and I don't doubt you wish you could kiss her and do all sorts of ungodly things I wouldn't even have to be aware of if a certain someone remembered to cast Silencing spells before doing you know what; but what if you tried to know her as a person first?

\- How's that?

\- You noticed Lily in third year, and have put her on a pedestal ever since. Even if she'd wanted to befriend you, she couldn't have. You never let you, nor her for that matter, be something else than 'Evans' and 'Potter' to each other. Before proposing her, you should at least know who's her favourite author.”

James blinked once or twice, trying to process the information, but Remus wasn't finished.

“- And besides, she sees you exactly as you are in public : an arrogant, cocky, privileged bully. She doesn't know the caring James Potter, nor the loyal one, the brave one or the genuinely kind one. Stop bragging in front of her, Prongs. I think she's understood the 'attractive best Seeker ever' enough. And, for Merlin's sake, stop ruffling your hair every time she comes in sight!”

He stared, stunned, at Remus, who had started picking on his remaining thumbnail. He mechanically batted the other boy's hand away.

“- Stop eating yourself, Moony. That's gross and unhealthy.”

Remus grinned.

“- See? That's what I'm talking about. You know, she's asked me plenty of times why on earth was I friends with Sirius and you. She'd never believe James Potter of all people told me to stop bitting my nails because he _cares_ about my well-being. Show her your human side. Trust me.”

He drew a deep breath.

“- But Moony, half of what I do in front of her is 'cause I'm nervous. I don't know how to stop!

\- Start by having a normal conversation with her. Suppose it's Alice or Marlene. You do talk to them, don't you?

\- I don't know what's their favourite colour though.

\- That's because you don't care enough. But it's Lily we're talking about. You care. You do more than care, don't you?”

James felt himself blush a little. Remus chuckled.

“- Oh, c'mon, Prongs. I've known you for five years. And even if I hadn't seen it, Padfoot would've told me. He reads you without even realizing it.

\- He knows you by heart too, you know.”

Remus frowned.

“- I'm just going to ignore this non-sequitur, all right? That's not the point he-

\- You made the point pretty clear, Professor Lupin. I got it.

\- Really?

\- Really. I solemnly swear.”

Remus smiled and reached to ruffle James' unruly mop of hair, before getting up.

“- A'right then. This conversation was truly enlightening, but I'm off. Remember that we have classes tomorrow.

\- Don't worry, Moons McWerewolf. I'll be up in five minutes.

\- Okay. Goodnight, Prongs.

\- Sleep tight, Moony.”

Remus had already reached the stairs when James called his name.

“- Yeah?

\- Thanks, Rem.”

He just smiled and winked before climbing up the stairwell. James, true to his word, stayed a few minutes down, thinking about what they'd said, before going back to the dorm. In the dark of the room, his covers slowly warming around him, he realized he could feel something new in his chest.

It was hope.


End file.
